Return
by Samara Morgan-ring
Summary: Rallph moved to the U.S. and his sending his granddaughter to boarding school in the UK. When she gets on the wrong plane, things go terrible, espiecially w a certain Jack


A/N Hello, its modern day, and Ralph is a 70 some odd old man. He moved to America later and had a son. His kid married and his wife died in child birth. The father was killed in a car wreck. Their daughter, Chase, now lives with Ralph in California. Ralph has decided to send her to a boarding school in England to show her how he grew up, this story begins in Chase's point of view (POV)  
"Bye Gramps." I said to Grandpa Ralph, heading into the John Wayne airport metal detector. He couldn't go past there, security has been tight since 9-11.  
"Bye sweetie, be good at Aiello's boarding school for girls. You know, I went to the adjacent school, Aiello's school for boys." He said with a touch of pride. I waved goodbye and sighed. It's not like I didn't want to see how grandpa grew up, but, that was a different COUNTRY! The farthest I've been from the Sunshine State was Hawaii. I checked my watch, 6:32. The plane left at 8:30, I had a lot of time to kill. I wandered around aimlessly, trying to kill time. At least I'll see Landon at the school dances and stuff. The schools are close together to, maybe it won't be so bad. Landon was the tall boy I met at Huntington Beach, he was almost as dark as his black hair, and I was psyched to go to the same school- nearly- as him. I didn't have a crush on him, but I always had gotten along better with guys than girls, sue me. I looked at my ticket, flight 7704L. I wandered around until I found the waiting thing. That's when I noticed something was wrong. At Aiello's, you go straight to the school on their private jets, boys and girls separately. The waiting room had boys, only boys. This couldn't be happening, No-Freaking-Way. The boys looked as surprised as I did, I checked my ticket 7704L. I looked at the flight schedule, I was in the right place. There was whispering,  
"Look"  
"What the?"  
"How did a..."  
"You're a girl." One smart a** sniggered to me. I glared at them, "I am quite aware of what gender I am." I sat down. I knew Cali was a popular vacation spot, but most of the 9th grade boys must be hear.  
"Chase?" I looked up to see Landon's quizzical face, "What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know, what your ticket say?" maybe they had printed the flight wrong. He showed me, 7704L. "This is great." I turned on my headphones until the plane came. The ticket people looked oddly at me when I showed them my ticket, but they had no choice but to let me on. I can't wait to tell Gramps about this. I thought dryly. The first hour of the flight passed uneventfully, I made the best of my situation and talked to Landon and another boy, Dean. Dean was a pale boy with a brown Mohawk and awesome green eyes.  
"Hey babe haw would a girl like you like to go with a guy like me?." I turned my glare on a pale boy with red locks and a black cap with a golden badge. A choir leader, Gramps told me what they wore. I was P.Oed, NOBODY talked to me like that.  
"I am not a pig, though I'm not sure I can say the same for you." (A/N, Babe is a movie about a pig FYI)I gave him a once over. He shrugged nonchalantly, but a fire burned in his eyes. I turned to Dean,  
"Who was that?"  
"Jack Merridew, our local shit. Thinks he owns the school cause he's top Choir boy." He grinned, "you showed 'im, eh?" I grinned and nodded as our flight went on.  
After around an hour had passed, we hit turbulence. (A/N, I'm not going to type the details that takes to long) I looked around, the plane had crashed.  
"Everybody alright?" I yelled. There were yeses. I walked down the aisle. Most of them seemed okay, just a few bruises. But one boy had a broken leg, another had a broken arm, and 3 more had varying injuries.  
"Alright boys, give these guys some room, the back of the plane will be an- infirmary. Wait at the front till I say so. Check to see about the pilots & stewardess." To my surprise, they did as they were told. A boy came back a few minutes later, the adults were dead. I nodded and waived him out as I tended to my last patient, Broken Arm. His name was Freddy.  
"Alright." I said, "Does anyone know where-"I stopped, outside the window, was a pig skull cracked neatly in half. Gramps told me about that skull. I was on the Old Island, with a bunch of boys, and Jack Merridew.  
  
(Well ppl, R&R, no flames and dont diss my writing style with remarks about grammar. Cheerio! Next chapter coming after my first review 


End file.
